


It's a mad, mad world, Dean Winchester

by hellboundsoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Multi, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killers, spn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellboundsoul/pseuds/hellboundsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the sudden and violent death of his girlfriend Jess, Sam seems to be a little different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's important to point out that this is a prologue and you should expect the following chapters to be way longer.

When Dean woke up that rainy Tuesday morning, _he knew_.

He knew that his brother was going to ask for his help. He knew that Sam would kill someone. **Again**.

It was not a surprise, not at all. His little brother had been killing people ever since he came out of rehab. Mental illnesses suck. Sammy was not okay.

Even though he said he was, Dean knew things were just not right. Sam would keep talking about Lucifer and how he talked to him on his sleep. Those hallucinations almost killed the guy. There was something definitely different on his brother’s eyes. It was not just his illness. Not even the sudden death of his girlfriend Jess. From the moment he saw his brother he knew something was wrong. And once again, he was right. Dean was always right. He knew Sam more than Sam himself.

Even when they were kids he would know his brother was hurting or getting ill. He noticed the missing shine in Sammy’s eyes a week before he had his break down. He blanked and fell practically dead. After a couple of minutes he started talking about stuff no one understood. Dean took him to the mental clinic where he stayed for almost 11 months. That was a tough year for Dean. He spent days and nights next to his little brother’s bed, listening to him muttering nonsense words. He would read his nerdy books hoping that Sam would react. He would take care of his little brother and buy his favourite food, but Sam wouldn't even look at him. He couldn’t stand it anymore after a while. He asked for them to keep him updated and he never put a foot onto that place, ever again. 

The day Sammy went out of that place was the happiest day of Dean’s life. He thought everything would go into place again. They would return to their old lives. Dean would keep working on his garage while Sam studied for law school. He never expected that things would change THAT much.


	2. The beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was not joking at all when he said he would kill someone.

Sam and Dean didn't have friends until they moved together. When their father was alive they kept travelling around the country and they wouldn't stay for more than a week in a motel, so there was no time for friends. Their new apartment, a little white but nice place was minutes away from New Orleans. It was their first actual home since their mother died. They had their own beds, decorated their own rooms, cleaned their own house. It felt so nice to have a place to call home.

Dean’s room was full of classic rock bands posters he bought on his travels. He used to spend hours choosing them. His favorite one was an ACDC one. It reminded him of one of the best days of his life, when he got to see them live. Every time he looked at the poster he could feel the anxiety he felt while waiting for the band to come into stage. The feeling in his stomach when he saw his favorite artists on stage, and the smile that couldn’t get away from his face. For once in a long while, Dean was happy. Since their mother died Dean had had very few happy moments, and seeing his favorite bands live were some of them. He would find a random job and make money helping old people or cutting the grass for the neighborhood people. He worked really hard in order to pay the tickets, and it made the shows even more important. He liked to have the posters there to remind him of that.

Sam’s  room had lots of books. Law books, nerd books, sci fi books, books of all size and topic. He  had them organized in a specific way not even Dean – the clean one – understood. They had spent a week painting every room and seeing how that empty apartment turned into their home.

Dean loved to sit next to the living room’s window and watch the neighborhood kids play on the street. It would remind him of their childhood. When they stayed at their uncle Bobby’s house and would play hide and seek between the garage’s cars. When they painted their own superheros costumes. Dean would always want to be Batman, but Sam would cry and he would give up his idea and choose someone else instead. Little Sammy’s laugh was way better than being Batman.

John Winchester was a very absent father. He worked a lot and Dean wouldn’t blame him. Since their mother died they had a hard time, John having to pay for everything, being both mom and dad. He taught Dean how to play big brother while he was gone and Dean grew up being the father Sam needed. And as a father would, Dean was used to giving up everything he had in order to see his brother’s smile.

Dean was absolutely proud of Sam and how smart he was. He loved seeing him studying for his application for law school. He loved it when Sam based his discussions in his knowledge. Because Sam’s successes were Dean’s too.

Since Dean was such a loving brother, he would notice every little thing in Sammy. He noticed that Sammy started studied human reactions and moves, “in order to become a better lawyer”, he said. But after a while, Sam became a little too manipulative. He knew how to treat people and he used his skills to get everything he wanted. And it slowly started to be quite scary. Dean would do anything Sammy asked him for. And Sam knew that.  Sam used to tell Dean that people was scary.  At first Dean would pay attention and say everything was true, because little Sammy was ill and he needed support. Sam said that no one can be trusted. He kept saying what the voice in his head remarked. No one was to be trusted.  He was serious, he talked and he knew what he was saying, and he would convince anyone, because he knew how. And from the moment he came out of rehab, Sam decided that he would only trust  a few people.

Things sounded right, or not-so-out of place, until Sam met a new person he trusted. Dean thought it was just some stupid idea his brother made up while waiting to be free. Something to distract himself from the truth.

Sam came back home after going shopping for the first time since rehab. There was nothing on his hands. He looked different. He mirrored Dean, he made visual contact. Dean noticed there was something wrong and he was expecting bad news. But he never thought Sam would do something like that.  Sam sat in front of Dean and without even hesitating, without even sounding scared or nervous he announced that Andy was dead.

Andy had been a good friend of theirs. He was helpful and nice. They met on a Friday night, when the brothers were going out and trying to find a good bar. Andy was one of the nicest, most caring persons they had ever met. Dean thought of him as the cousin you barely see but when you meet it’s like you’re brothers.  

“What happened?” -  Dean was confused. Andy? He was not capable of getting into a fight. He was a careful driver. How could he be dead?

“I like her. I like Charlie. I want her to be my friend”

“SAM. What did you do? Don’t tell me you-“

“Yes, Dean. I told you. I cant trust him. I like Charlie. I want her to be my friend. And if she’s my friend then Andy can’t be. “ He sounded so sure.

Dean was absolutely terrified. Sam had killed Andy. Sam had put a knife on his neck and killed him. He didn’t even sound sorry about it. Dean thought of their friends, he thought about the danger that Sam meant. They needed to fix Sam. There was something very wrong and Sam had to be healed before he hurt someone else. [And apparently the doctors were not any kind of help].  But before he could figure it out, they needed to get rid of Andy’s body. Because if there was something his father taught them was to never leave a clue after they did something illegally. Dean had a thousand of questions but Sam kept avoiding them.  And somehow, they ended up with their first victim at the abandoned Six Flags amusement park.


End file.
